Kirlocca
Kirlocca is a male Jedi Master. Early Life Kirlocca was born and raised on Kashyyyk by his granddad Trviykk. Trviykk did his best to hide Kirlocca from his dad, Xuurlor, a Wookiee gone insane that wanted all Jedi purged from the galaxy. Trviykk did his job well and raised his grandchild up to adulthood and trained him in the Jedi arts. During his time on Kashyyyk, Kirlocca came close to marrying Sirai, who already had a daughter, luvainna. However, the lure of the Jedi was too strong for Kirlocca and he ended up leaving Kashyyyk and went to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Jedi Training "You are a protecter and a defender. Your life will be one of sacrifice and pain as you jump in front of the coming storms to save the galaxy." - Mari about Kirlocca Upon arrival at the Jedi Temple, Kirlocca found only one fellow padawan to trust in, Kitt Rynn Fitt, as he came in at such an old age. The two became friends, even as they were taken on by different Masters. Kirlocca found himself being trained further in the Jedi ways by the Jedi Knight named Mari. Mari quickly found some many rare gifts within her padawan, such skills as Malacia and a strong devotion to the lightsaber arts. Mari did her best to train him to use his gifts correctly, as she feared that he might be too tempted by the Dark Side. Because he was taken in at such a late age, Kirlocca alway's had a hard time with following the code and separating his Jedi life from his personal one. Despite such strong emotional difficulties, Kirlocca ended up mastering such gifts that the Force gave his way. WAR! Kirlocca soon found himself swung into the front lines against the Imperial/Sith regime. In deep space, Kirlocca flew a B-wing against the Imperial fleet, but with such small amounts of piloting ability, Kirlocca was shot down by a TIE Advanced, who followed him down to the unknown planets surface. After a short while of disorientation, he founded himself in battle against a Sith Lord. While out matched, Kirlocca's defenses held out long enough to keep him from harm, and the Sith Lord became frustrated and blasted Kirlocca down the edge of a cliff, hoping the fall would kill him. By training and the will of the Force, he survived but soon found himself be taken captive and enslaved to the Flesh Trade of Crust. Spending some there, it was a matter of Kitt's Master, Obi-Quiet that ended up bring Kirlocca's realse about. Either by knowledge or the will of the Force, she negotiated Kirlocca and some other enslaved captives to be moved to another location. After being transported to Mimban, a Jedi strike team lead by Ara-Lai Kapai and Mari, hit the planet's slave trade. Upon being released from his cell, Kirlocca was reunited with his master. The Fall of Coruscant After being freed, Kirlocca was taken back to the Temple on Coruscant to tend to his needs, but he found no rest there. The Empire had managed to pull together a large enough fleet to assault the planet. In the giant attack, the Council issued the order to have all Jedi with apprentices to evacuate the Temple, leaving only such skilled warriors and pilots to repel the assault. Kirlocca, Kitt, and Mari escaped on a vessel under cover by two Jedi pilots who lead them out of the system. It took all of two hours for the Empire to fully claim the planet, leaving now sign of the former parties behind. Jedi on the Run They fled to Kashyyyk, along with several other Jedi. It was there that the Jedi decided to make haste for Ilum, and build the next Temple of dwelling for their Order. It was shortly after the temple had been finished being constructed that Mari placed Kirlocca before the Jedi Council for his Jedi Trials. Once he taken his trials and became a Jedi Knight, Kirlocca began training in Battle Meditation, letting most of his time perfecting the art. After becoming a Jedi Master, Kirlocca spent his time honing a new Lightsaber form that he had created himself called Wru'torr, having a meaning of Inner Strength and known as The Way of Fire. Kirlocca is also known to use the force to aid him in combat, giving him speed, agility, and better strength in battle.